Through The Ages
by Austin Jade
Summary: A series of JudaixAsuka JadenxAlexis fics as they meet each other through the years. More details inside. Reviews and Flames are welcome. If you have any suggestions, EMail me. IV: Into The Night.
1. Playground Follies

I felt like writing a series of AxJ One-Shots, yet I didn't feel like writing it based off of songs his time (mainly cause all of them were used and I didn't wish to look like I was ripping my ideas off of anyone, or because they didn't really fit and allow me to create a story…mostly the latter). So, I'll prolly be switching off both this and my main fic. E-Mail me if you have any ideas. It's like AxJ through the years (If they met a couple of times before GX started and after all of it was over). Might be a little OOC. Sorry if it is. Also, because Yubel won't be in this one (prolly will be in the next, though) for you Yubel fans. Most of these prolly won't be long, either.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I : Playground Follies**

It was a beautiful spring day at the neighborhood playground. The sun was shining down, heating the city, yet a chilled breeze kept blowing by every now and again like an automatic air conditioner, keeping any and all passersby from getting too hot at any point. At the said park, a five-year-old dishwater-blonde-haired girl with brown eyes sat in the warm sandbox looking at her Duel Monster cards and trying to draw the outlines of the characters in the sand. She wore a small school uniform, with a white blouse, blue vest, and a plaid skirt waiting for her brother, Fubuki, to arrive to pick her up from school they could walk home together. Her name was Tenjoin Asuka.

"Alright, Cyber Tutu…" she muttered to herself, "here we go!" Immediately she began to outline the duel monster in the sand with her finger. In a few moments, she had a silhouette of the creature in the sand. She began to add minor features and soon it began to look very close to her card's picture.

She heard the sound of cackling and she picked her head up to look at whoever it was that was laughing. The young girl saw a group of boys about her age staring at her from the swings. They huddled together, looked back at her, before cackling some more and huddling together again.

Now, she may have been only five, but she was no fool. She could tell that whatever they were laughing about involved herself. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "What's so funny?" she called to them.

They didn't respond to her question, and continued laughing, which only frustrated her more. She decided to keep her cool, however, at the offhand chance they weren't laughing at her, and politely asked again, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing!" one of the boys shouted back at her rudely.

Asuka, not in the mood to have anyone ruin this fine day for her, decided that they weren't worth her time or effort and continued on with her all-important duties, like drawing. She finished the bottom half of the picture, the skirt down to her shoes, and began to crawl towards the top of the outline.

She then heard a loud. "HEADS UP!!!" coming out of nowhere. She looked up in time to see one of the boys, who had green hair, flying in the air towards her. Apparently, while she wasn't looking, the boys wondered how amusing it would be to swing back and forth till the boy was high enough that he could launch himself towards her.

Asuka barely dove out of the way from nearly getting hurt, but her picture wasn't as lucky.

The boy landed right in the middle of the top section of her drawing, scattering sand in every direction. The entire top half was covered so that the outline was no longer visible and the bottom half was faded and partially hidden as well. Asuka slowly crawled to the picture and stood up, noticing her hard work all went to waste. She slowly tilted her head down and began to shed tears.

The boy grinned arrogantly at her and chuckled harshly. "Sorry," he scoffed, not really meaning it. He skipped back to join his friends, who instantly dashed off in different directions away from her.

Asuka slid down to her knees and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Her sadness was interrupted by a sudden, "LOOK OUT!!" She picked her head up and saw a Frisbee flying towards her. She stayed frozen, finding herself so surprised she was unable to move.

As quickly as the Frisbee came into view, it disappeared behind the diving body of a dark gray sweat jacket. The boy's momentum took him into the sandbox and caused him to slide face first in the ground. He slowed to a stop a few feet from the girl. The girl, partially frightened, amused, intrigued, and amazed, stared at the body laying in front of her.

The boy picked his head up and looked at her, cheerfully greeting her, "Hiya!" He had brown hair in a somewhat bowl-top cut with long sideburns, though the back of it curled upwards slightly. He had dark brown eyes, rather rounded pinkish cheeks and scuffed blue jeans. He sat up, revealing that the arm that he had used to catch the Frisbee and slid on to stop it from hitting Asuka was scraped, as it was bleeding slightly, as well as torn from his jacket.

He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, heh…" he started, "sorry about that…"

Asuka shook her head. "Don't worry about it…but your arm…"

"Awww, don't worry about it…" he assured her, "I get those all the time."

Asuka wouldn't take no for an answer, however, reached into her pocket. She pulled out a purple handkerchief and began to wrap it around his arm. She tied the two ends together, like she had seen her brother so many times before.

"You didn't have to, but thanks!" the brunette told her. He looked down and gasped. "Oh…did I ruin your picture!?" he hastily questioned, worried he had did something wrong.

Reminded of the picture, Asuka sadly shook her head. "No…some other boys jumped onto it and ruined it…" She began to sob again, rubbing her swollen eyes again.

Judai frowned at her, then the picture. He noticed the card laying next to her. "Oh, is that yours!?" he cried, pointing. She looked at it and nodded. "You play Duel Monsters, too!? That's so cool!"

Asuka felt herself blush slightly. "Yeah…but my picture…"

"Oh, don't sweat it!" the boy happily told her. "I'll help you make a new and better one! Two people drawing it is faster than one!" He dropped to his knees and began to redraw the bottom half again, occasionally looking at her card to help.

Asuka didn't know what to say. So instead, she decided to begin drawing again. A short while later, the picture was finished. Judai clapped his hands together to get rid of the access sand. "Done and done," he murmured. "It don't look too bad, if I do say so myself!" He chuckled at his own joke. His goofy laugh caused the girl next to him to giggle as well.

She sighed happily. "Umm…thank you…" she breathed. She began to move towards him.

The boy nervously rubbed the back of his head again. "Aww…don't mention it…" he said. "You helped my arm, so I wanted to help you in return…HUH!" He gasped as something warm touched his cheek. He turned and noticed the girl had just kissed his cheek.

He continued to stare at her when his friend called, "Hey! I've been lookin' all over for you! Where'd you go!"

"Oh, Johan! Be there in a sec!" he replied. He turned to her. "Sorry, but I gotta jet. Later! And thanks!" He ran back in the direction of a blue-haired boy who looked awfully like her new friend. The brunette waved over his shoulder and rejoined his friend.

Asuka dreamily gazed after the boy. She then heard someone calling for her. "Asuka! Asuka!"

She turned and saw her brother standing on the sidewalk. He walked up to her yelling to her, "C'mon, we've gotta get home!" When he got to her sandbox, he noticed the picture drawn on the ground. "Wow, is that Cyber Tutu? That's really awesome, Asuka! Didya make that by yourself?"

Asuka stood up shaking her head. On the walk back home, she explained how she had decided to draw a picture, how it got ruined, and how a brown-haired mystery boy arrived and helped her recreate it. Fubuki listened intently, until she finished. "Did you ever ask for his name?"

"No…" Asuka frowned. She realized that was rather disrespectful, but then, he never asked for her name either. "Do you think he was one of those angels that're always talked about?"

"Maybe…" Fubuki told her. "Maybe…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So how was it? Good? Bad? Read and Review, please! Flames are welcome, as usual! Oh and Johan was just thrown in there to give them the whole 'this feels familiar' thing with the handshake at the beginning of the third season.


	2. Forget Me Not

Alright, everyone, here's One-Shot number two! Prolly won't be that good, but I'm going for innovation on this one! Here it is, the first ever YubelxJudaixAsuka fanfic on the web (prolly not, but it'll be the first on this site, anyways…;;;;…unless there's one on Mature rating…Ah, whatever). I rewrote the whole Gambler thingie, so…yeah. This one is quite a bit darker than the last one, and involves **SPOILERS** for the third season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Here it is!

PS, they're like eight here.

**II: Forget Me Not**

Asuka rolled her eyes with frustration due to her current predicament. She looked down at the duel field on the table in front of her and nonchalantly stated, "And Cyber Blader will attack you directly. Looks like I win again."

Mitsuo growled in annoyance. "But…how can you win every duel? We've played fifteen times!"

Asuka began to put her deck back together. "It's not my fault my deck and skills are just head-and-shoulders better than yours," she scoffed. "It's your fault for winning my friends' stuff. Now, if you'll please, could you give them back?"

The boy lifted his eyes to the girl. 'I can't lose to her…she may be pretty, but I can't let her just defeat me so easily!' He glanced down and noticed a red handkerchief in her pocket. "I'll beat you one day, eventually," he started, causing Asuka to raise an eyebrow in confusion, "so that red handkerchief is mine!"

Before Asuka could move, the boy dove for her pocket and grabbed the red handkerchief. "What…!" she gasped. The boy rushed off away from her. She instantly gave chase. "Give me that back! It's my mother's memento!" The boy, however, was better suited for running and had soon placed a great deal of distance between himself and the girl.

Asuka had reached the stairwell heading to the first level, but could hear only faint steps, meaning he was near the bottom, if he was even still on the stairwell. 'I can't give up…!' she told herself, panting. She began stepping as fast as she could in her uniform and heels, hoping against hope that something would happen to help her get the handkerchief back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mitsuo looked behind him to check to see if Asuka was still following him. He cackled to himself. 'Even if she is still chasing me,' he realized, 'there's no way she could possibly run me down in this school's uniform. And because I'm new, here, no one will believe I would've stolen it.' He saw the doors in front of him and burst through them.

'Once I cross the street and get into the park, she'll never find me, and I'm home free!' he excitedly mused. He raced down the steps and across the road. As he reached the other side, however, his shoelace became untied. Unbeknownst to him, he stepped on it with his foot and began to have his momentum take him forward. He flew over the grass area and was about to careen into concrete. "No…!" he shouted in surprise.

Just then, a brown-haired boy in a gray sweater-jacket was walking down the sidewalk. He was paying strict attention to ground and looked extremely troubled and lonely. Due to his attention being focused on the ground, he did not notice the well-dressed individual flying at him. "Out of the way!" Mitsuo ordered.

The boy's head flipped up just in time to see a boy in a white suit crash into him. The two were tangled up with each other and rolled a coupled of feet to a stop. The unknown boy began to rub his head. "Ouch…" he breathed. He turned and saw the other boy lying next to him. "Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

Mitsuo noticed that the knees on his suit were now scuffed and tarnished. He felt his blood boiling. "Who do you think you are!?" he demanded, backhanding the boy in the cheek. "I told you to get out of my way! Now look what you've done to my clothes!"

The boy stared downcast at Mitsuo. His eyes then fell downcast and turned to the ground where he noticed a red handkerchief. He bent down and picked it up. He caught the scent of an unknown substance off the rag. 'Is this really his…?' he wondered.

As Mitsuo dusted himself off, he realized that the handkerchief had fallen from his grasp. He whirled around to look for it, when he saw the boy holding it and staring at it. "Hey!" he called. "Give me that, its mine!" The gambling boy strutted over to the unknown boy and reached for it.

"Wait…" the boy said, "boys don't normally carry scented handerchiefs. At least, as far as I know…"

Mitsuo gasped as his eyes flared. "Well…ermmm…it was my mom's!" the well-dressed lad stated.

The boy's brow furrowed at Mitsuo's answer causing the latter to become angry. He snatched it from the lad and turned around to rush off. He then saw Asuka coming out of the school. Mitsuo quickly spun back and hurried in the opposite direction, when the boy stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"That's not your mom's, is it?" he questioned defiantly.

Mitsuo grumbled in exasperation. He tried to tear his arm away from the boy's grasp. "Let…go…of…ME!" he hollered.

"One condition," the boy told him, "you beat me in a duel. I win, you give that handkerchief back to that girl on the school steps. You win, I'll let you go free."

'Didn't I just do this…?' Mitsuo groaned. 'Oh well…at least he seems to be a nobody, so it should be quick.' He glanced at Asuka then to the boy. "Fine, let's get this over with." Mitsuo lead them into the park in order that they couldn't be seen.

The boy bent down and unzipped his backpack. He took out a pair of duel disks and tossed one to Mitsuo, which the boy caught. Mitsuo slid it on, and smirked. "It is proper to name each other before a duel," he stated. "Mine is Mitsuo. What is yours?"

The boy looked up and slid he deck into the duel disk. "Mine is Judai!"

Mitsuo grinned deviously. "Well, are you ready?"

Judai smirked back. "Always!"

"DUEL!!!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where did he go…?" Asuka wondered aloud. She sighed sadly and sat on the school steps, resting her head on her hand. 'I can't believe I lost my mother's memento. How could I be so stupid!? The way he took everyone's things, I should've knew he wouldn't play fair…'

She heard two voices shout, 'DUEL!' causing her to lift her head in their direction. She saw a brown-haired boy in a gray sweater-jacket. She squinted at him. 'He looks familiar…' she thought. 'Haven't I seen him somewhere before…?'

After seeing a few turns, she decided that she would go take a look and watch the duel. Maybe, if she was lucky, he and his opponent would've seen Mitsuo, and if she was luckier, maybe she could ask for their help. She stood up and began to cross the street.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Alright…here we go…' Judai thought. "I'll activate Premature Burial! By sacrificing 800 Life Points, I can now Special Summon Yubel from my Graveyard!" An odd-looking demon arrived on the field in a flash of light and descended to the ground. It had half white hair and half blue hair. One eye was green, her other eye orange, a third giant eye on her forehead, its pupil red. Its lips were colored bluish-green. Half of its body looked to be masculine, yet the other half appeared feminine.

"What…the…?" Mitsuo gasped in surprise. He then felt himself begin to chuckle. His two Gamble Bunnies, however, seemed to cower in fear in front of him. "What…is that…?" he questioned. He covered his mouth to keep himself from outwardly laughing.

"It's my key monster!" Judai replied. "Don't make fun of it!"

Mitsuo couldn't help himself. "It looks like someone had been up too long at Industrial Illusions when they created that monster!" He couldn't help himself anymore, and began guffawing at the creation before him. "I can't stand it!!!!"

Yubel stiffened and narrowed her eyes. Mitsuo continued roaring with delight, when a chill went up his spine. "Keep laughing and I'll dissolve you piece by piece from the inside out…" a voice in his mind told him.

Mitsuo began to quiver and swivel his head. Judai raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Mitsuo stared at Judai in shock. "You didn't hear that!?"

"What?"

Mitsuo shook his head. "Must've been my imagination."

"Well if you're done…" Judai continued.

"MITSUO-KUN!" a voice shouted angrily. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU!"

Mitsuo stiffened and saw that Asuka had arrived. He grit his teeth. 'No!' he thought. 'I was about to win!'

"GIVE ME MY HANDKERCHIEF!" she exasperatedly ordered.

"Wait!" Judai shouted. Asuka savagely turned towards him, but her gaze softened. Judai blinked twice, then recognized her.

"You're the one from the sandbox!" they both shouted, pointing at each other. The small distraction from the handkerchief was all Mitsuo needed. He used the opportunity to escape the duel, eject his duel disk and snatching the handkerchief from its position halfway between him and Judai as the holograms disappeared.

Judai dove forward and grabbed Mitsuo's ankle. "No!" he shouted as he fell towards the ground. His chest awkwardly hit the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

Judai slowly moved up his body, not allowing Mitsuo to get free from his grasp. "Now, I'm gonna ask nicely, since you surrendered and technically lost the duel, to give the handkerchief back to her."

Mitsuo gasped from the lack of air and the pain in his arm as Judai twisted it. "Fine…Fine!" he roared.

The girl stared at Judai as he reached for the boy's wrist with the handkerchief. She smiled softly at him. "He hasn't changed, has he?" she mused.

Yubel's duel spirit watched the scene unfold and saw the look Asuka was giving Judai. "He's mine!" she shouted, as her spirit sped towards Asuka. The duel spirit entered the girl's mind and erased any memories of Judai from her mind. She then caused her a great deal of pain for an instant.

Asuka felt something penetrate her. She stiffened, before a jolt of pain ripped through her body, as if she was being torn from the inside out through every pore of her body. She clutched herself with her arms and squealed loudly in pain, which echoed through the streets.

Judai, surprised by the howl, turned around in time to watch Asuka slowly drop backwards to the ground. "Hey, are you alright? HEY!" he shouted, as he crouched over her.

Mitsuo, in the confusion, hurried away and disappeared around the gathering crowds. Soon, an ambulance came and took her away on a stretcher. The crowds that had gathered and all began to blame Judai for what had happened to Asuka, as he was the only one around. He tried to explain what happened, but the crowd's fury and a lack of the 'other boy' Judai kept mentioning didn't allow them to believe him. He rushed away from the violent and hate-filled crowds. Finally after escaping the raging mob, he found an alley, where he hid behind a dumpster.

Judai lowered his head and began to cry. 'How could this have happened…?' he tearfully wondered. 'Why does this always happen to me…?'

He looked at his deck and saw Yubel sitting on top with an evil smirk upon her face. "It was you, wasn't it?" he asked rhetorically.

"I didn't want you to get used by that harlot, Judai," she whispered.

"Harlot…!" Judai cried. "I've met her before! She's very nice and wouldn't use anyone!" He sighed heavily, trying to calm himself down. He glared at the card. "That's it, Yubel…you've hurt everyone I've come into contact with! Osamu…I'm guessing you scared Mitsuo…and now that girl! No one will be friends with me, anymore!" he sobbed. Tears dripped onto the card.

"But Judai…" Yubel began.

"No!" Judai shouted angrily. "I can't take your evil actions anymore! I've made a new series of heroes to get sent into outer space! Maybe, if you go, you'll learn to be nicer to everyone!"

"Judai…!" Yubel gasped, shocked Judai didn't listen, however, placing the deck into his backpack and began walking home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later at the Spaceport, Judai watched as the pod containing his Neos and Yubel fly off into the sky. Hesighed heavily. 'I'm sorry, Yubel,' he silently apologized, 'but your actions just couldn't be tolerated anymore…I hope you become a better Duel Spirit…' He walked away from the platform, before seeing a television.

"And in local news, the girl found unconscious in the park four days ago has awoken, much to the delight of her friends and family," the female news reporter stated. "Apparently, she does not remember meeting a Brown-haired, bowl cut child, but does remember a child in a white suit that had stolen her late-mother's memento, a red handkerchief."

Judai lowered his head. 'She doesn't even remember me?' he wondered as a lump rose to his throat. He smiled. 'I guess it's better this way…now I won't get in trouble…'

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Asuka stood near her window and stared outside. Her forehead was wrapped in bandages, as she received a laceration from her fall. She exhaled deeply and sadly peered through the curtains. 'What's wrong with me?' she wondered.

The door opened, causing Asuka to turn and see the visitor, who was her brother Fubuki. "Hello, Nii-san," Asuka greeted, trying to put on a fake smile.

"Hey there, Asuka!" Fubuki said. "How are you feeling?"

"I have a little headache, but otherwise I feel pretty good," she told him.

"Really?" Fubuki inquired, his eyes bearing into her.

Asuka bit her lip. She could never hid her secrets from her brother. They had been together so long, that he could read her like an open book, now. She sat down in a chair and sighed. "That story I told the policeman…I feel like I'm missing part of it…" she began. "It was really important to the story, because whatever…or whoever…I'm forgetting was trying to help me, but I can't remember clearly…like something is stopping me from remembering…"

Fubuki continued to look at her. It was a look of concern , yet calmness. "Ok…" he started, "but why mention this now?"

She lifted her eyes to him and Fubuki was surprised to find them glittering with tears. "Because I feel that if I don't remember, I will have lost something great…and someone will be very alone…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Here we are, the first YubelxJudaixAsuka fanfic (a hermaphroditic card, a boy, and a girl…alrighty, then…;;;;). Many of you may think why I did this, well it's simply because, AIN'T NOBODY CRAZY ENOUGH TO DO THIS GIG…'cept for the Jaded Fox. Some credit has to go to one known as the Ice Queen for helping me get ideas for this very good (I think) fic. Read and Review, please!!


	3. New Beginnings

I haven't done one of these in a while, so here's a little something I whipped up, just so you know I haven't died or anything like that. Part three of my never-ending series (at least until I end it), Through the Ages. This part is where the two meet when they are at the Academia's test to get in (episode one, basically). Keep in mind, that this takes place after Judai also had his memory wiped (OH SNAP…SPOILERS!!!!!). So, here we are, enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Part III: New Beginnings**

Asuka sighed heavily as she stood inside the doorway, awaiting for her friend, Marufuji Ryo to appear. She peered down at her watch and cocked an eyebrow. "Why isn't he ever on time?" she wondered, annoyed and anxious as the precious seconds ticked by. "You'd think a guy with his sincerity would be able to keep an eye out for the time."

She inhaled and exhaled deeply. 'Maybe I'm the one who needs to calm down,' she mused. Indeed, she had a lot on her mind lately. She had been studying vigorously to get into the Academia straight for her dueling prep school, to be with her brother, Tenjoin Fubuki. Everything had been going according to plan. She was tops in her class, and was soon ready to join her brother, who, even if he could be a nitwit at times, was always looking out for her.

She thought back to the times she had with her brother; the time she drew a picture of her Cyber Tutu in the sand and how impressed he was with it; and the time she was sick in the hospital after chasing the boy who stole her mother's handkerchief (she still hadn't caught him). No matter what, Fubuki always knew what to do and say to pick up her attitude. She never wanted to lose that, even if it meant having to stand for his idiotic antics from time to time.

So Asuka studied. She became the best female duelist at her school, even better than a lot of the boys, most of whom tried asking her out afterwards. She never budged, though. She was firm, always cool, calculating, and collected. She never spoke or moved more than was necessary. She groomed herself to be a well-oiled machine, not showing emotion, being very precise, and always knowing what to do or say.

All of it came crashing down, that one day.

Asuka remembered it clearly. She was walking home from school and arrived at the house, where a black car was stationed. She didn't recognize the model, nor the license plate. She thought maybe Fubuki had come home for the weekend. It was their Fall Break, after all. She sprinted into the door when the words she never thought she would here entered her ears.

"Tenjoin Fubuki, along with several other students, have gone missing," an elderly looking, bald man, she soon found out to be Principal Samejima, stated. There was aloud bang throughout the house, causing Asuka's father and the intruder to turn to her. Her books were sprawled on the floor as her eyes looked dilated. A lump crept up her throat and she felt her body go numb. She forced the lump down again, however, telling herself it wouldn't do Fubuki justice to cry for him. After all, he was only missing, they would find him soon, right?

The next few weeks were a blur, as she began moving through life by simply existing. And every day seemed longer, because she didn't hear one of Fubuki's crazy attempts to get her on a date with one of the guys at the Academia, or to create that Bucky and Asuryn duel/musical group he always talked about.

One day, she received a letter from someone from the Academia. It was Marufuji Ryo. He expressed his sorrow to her, and the two became penpals extremely quickly. Soon, the two would talk on the phone, sometimes for several hours on end. Asuka would explain her sorrow, and Ryo would intently listen, only making remarks when necessary. Asuka was happy she was able to confide in someone again about her true feelings, but again, it just wasn't the same as her older brother.

She heard the steps of someone racing towards her, which snapped her out of her train of thought. She picked her head up and stared down the corridor, before realizing that they were coming from around the corner. 'Is that Kaiser…?' she wondered. Even due to his usual lateness, he never hurried before. It was only about ten minutes after they agreed to meet, as well. She began walking towards the corner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, CRAP!!!!" A brown-haired boy shouted as he dashed down the corridor. "How could I be so late!?" he wondered. "Stupid train and it's stupid late-ness…"

He grabbed the wall to keep his momentum going and flung himself around the corner and down another hallway. "101...101...101...WHY DID THEY MAKE THE TESTING HALL ALL THE WAY DOWN TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STUPID BUILDING!?" he roared out loud.

After taking a second to make sure he wasn't going to run anyone over, he noticed that a man with rather long blue hair and a long white jacket with blue on the shoulders was walking in the same direction. "S'cuse me, sir!" Judai shouted. "I don't wanna be rude, but I'm kinda in a hurry!!"

The man turned to look at the boy, allowing Judai just enough room to squeeze past him. "Thanks, mister!" he called, waving behind him as he bolted down the hall.

The older boy who allowed Judai to pass just stared down the hallway, watching Judai speed around the hall. "Strange kid…" he muttered.

Judai noticed a clock on the wall, which revealed it to be 12:55 PM. "Ahhhh…The man at the front said that if I made it before one o'clock, I would technically still be able to take the test…I gotta hurry!"

With this statement to himself, he began barreling down the hallway even faster, passing random students dressed in blue and an occasional professional looking person, presumably teachers.

He saw he was hitting another dead end and planned on swinging himself around the corner again to retain his momentum. He began to close in on the wall as he approached the left-turn only corridor, when a being peered out from around the corner, saying, "Kaiser…?".

It was a girl with velvet brown eyes and dishwater blonde hair that seemed awfully familiar to Judai. She, like all the other girls he had passed, had a white, sleeveless blouse on with a black turtleneck underneath and outlined in blue. Judai scanned her for a moment before he realized that their bodies were about to connect. He knew he was going to fast to slow down enough before colliding with the girl, so he did the next best thing…for her, anyway.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Asuka was certainly surprised when she turned the corner only to find a boy wearing a gray sweat jacket with a red t-shirt careening towards her. She was also quite surprised to find an aura of familiarity with the boy. She soon realized, however, that she was on the verge of being run down by this boy, not even giving her time to brace herself for the impact.

Suddenly, the boy slammed his palm against the wall, propelling him outward, just far enough so that he would miss her. The problem, for the newcomer, was that the only other thing that could stop him was the wall.

Asuka closed her eyes and grimaced as flesh met cement in an unnatural crash. When she opened her eyes, she saw the boy lying on the floor dazed. Asuka quickly ran over to him. "Hey, are you alright?" she called worriedly, kneeling next to him.

The boy began to chuckle as he sat in an upright position. "Yeah, I'll be ok," he grimaced, before forcing a smile to confirm what he said about his condition. "Sorry about that, though. I should've watched where I was going.

Asuka shook her head. "I wasn't the one who crashed into the wall, so there's nothing to apologize for," she noted.

"I guess not…" he frowned slightly. "But still, I should've been more careful!" He grinned at her again, causing Asuka to cock an eyebrow in confusion, before softening her gaze. He suddenly perked up and leapt to his feet. "By the way, do you know where Room 101 is?" he hurriedly asked.

She pointed down the corridor. "The second door on your left as you go down this hallway. Why?"

"I got a test to take and a school to get in, bye!" he shouted.

"Wait!" she called, though he was in too much of a hurry to listen. She stood and followed the boy as he skidded to a halt in front of the door and burst into the room. Asuka sighed. 'I never even got to ask him his name…His smile though…it reminds me of nii-san…" A small smile grew upon her face.

"Asuka…?" a firm calm voice inquired, causing the girl to turn to him.

"Oh, Kaiser!" she gasped. "It's been a long time!"

He noticed something was different about her. She hadn't told him off for being late, like usual. Was she also…smiling? "Were you thinking about Fubuki again?" he asked.

Asuka turned and stared down the hall where the boy had been. "Something like that…" she muttered, before turning and following Kaiser to watch the new duelists compete for a spot in the Academia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kinda short, but I just wanted to do one of these before continuing my main fic because of (1.) I've had a lot of papers and speeches and whatnot to give into class and (2.) I plan on at least finishing through two or three chapters over Thanksgiving break (the last break before the home stretch for Christmas). Read and Review, flames are welcome, per usual.


	4. Into The Night

Here's another 'Through the Ages' One-Shot that I cooked up while thinking on my drive home from college (What the hell else do you expect me to do on a four-hour ride besides listening to music?). So, I listened to one of my CDs and this song came on, and suddenly, my writers' block on this story suddenly vanished (Huzzah!). My trouble was wondering on whether to just do Ep. 3, Ep. 3 and 2 separately, or just ditch both and continue on (I couldn't negate 3, as it's pretty major) so, I just decided to combine the two eps into one, with the song 'Into the Night' by Santana, sung by Chad Kroeger. I don't own the mentioned song. Nor do I own GX (otherwise it would've been written better…XDDDD...kay not funny). I also added more to this section. Cause I'm U83R-L33T like that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Asuka, the brown-haired boy, who's name, she learned, was Yuki Judai, and the blue-haired boy, named Marufuji Sho stood outside in the schoolyard. Sho was pushing Judai and panting from the work, while Judai stood defiant and angry at the sudden end to his duel with Manjoume._

_"Really," Asuka sighed, "you're very troublesome."_

_"Tch," Judai scoffed, "busybody."_

_Asuka frowned in annoyance but let it slide. Sho smiled at her, "Thank you, Asuka-san!" the boy said._

_The girl nodded, before turning her attention back to Judai. "So," Asuka wondered, half sarcastically, "how do you feel about the welcome from the Obelisk Blues?"_

_Judai smirked back at her. "Meh," he acknowledged in a similar tone, "it's alright…Still, I could've gone on a bit longer."_

_Asuka cocked an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" she replied. "So you suddenly don't lose your best card in an ante-rule duel now?"_

_"No," Judai replied, still smiling, "I had the duel won." He flipped around the card he had just drawn, which was still in his hand, revealing Monster Reborn. Asuka gasped in surprise._

_Judai just shrugged. "Oh, well. Better luck next time, I suppose." He began walking towards the dorm, waving over his shoulder at her. Sho soon called after him before giving chase._

_Asuka just stared at the boy's back. "That boy…he's pretty interesting."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Very interesting, indeed,' she thought as she watched him row towards herself, her two friends, and Sho, whom they captured for peeping on them.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above_

_That could save me from hell_

Asuka set her plans into motion. She let her friends do most of the talking to Judai, while she suggested, "Hey, how about you duel me? If you win, I might be able to forget this Peeping Tom incident."

"I said I didn't peep!" Sho retorted.

Judai was slightly surprised by the girl's forwardness. It gave him a interesting feeling inside of him, one that he hadn't felt before. It was an enticing feeling that he hadn't known before any duel before. He liked it, and it didn't take him more than a moment to reply, "I don't know what exactly happened, but whatever, I'll accept the duel!" Judai called.

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the Devil, himself,_

_Could be pulled out of me_

They soon were positioned over the water, each in their separate boat. Asuka began. "I'll start with Etoile Cyber in attack mode!" she declared. The red body-suited monster's hologram materialized into view with it doing a pirouette, gracefully gliding from the particles of light down onto Asuka field. "I'll also set a card face down. End turn!" The back of the card appeared on her field.

_There were drums in the air_

_As she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room_

_Keeping time with their hands_

"Next is my turn, Draw!" Judai looked at the card he had acquired. 'Alright!' he cheered inside his head. "I'll summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Lightening rained down on Judai's side of the field, as the blue-and-yellow armored hero leapt out into view in an attack-ready stance.

"Sparkman, attack Etoile Cyber!" Judai commanded. The hero held out its hand, pointing its fingers at Asuka's monster, and shot out several strands of electricity. The strike sped across the no man's land created by the two duelists.

'Neglecting my facedown!' Asuka realized in half-amusement, half-shock. 'How reckless…!'

"Reverse Card, Open!" Asuka announced, as the card flipped up. "Doble Passé, activate!" The bolts dispersed around the monster and struck Asuka in the chest, depleting her of almost half of her Life Points.

_And we sang '_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_We're singin' _

'_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'_

_And we danced on into the night!_

"Doble Passé turns your attack into a direct attack on me," Asuka stated. "Next, my monster that you attacked gets to attack you directly!" The dancer sped swiftly across the field. "When Etoile Cyber attacks the opponent directly, her attack points increase by 600!" Halfway to its target, it began to spin to gain centrifugal force, before sticking its foot out and striking Judai across his arm.

Judai dropped to his knee in the boat, as Sho called out for his friend. "What a woman," Judai commented to himself, "to not even care about taking damage herself and setting such a trap…!"

"What?" Asuka shouted. "Is that it?"

"I end my turn," Judai stated. He was frowning on the outside, but felt that excitement welling up within him again, and he was forced to give a small grin.

"Then its my pleasure," Asuka replied, smiling back at him.

_And we danced on into the night_

_Like a piece to the puzzle_

_That falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt_

_From the look on our faces_

The duel raged on, both getting in decent hits on one another, though Asuka clearly had the advantage after a while. Judai, however, was still smiling, even though it appeared as if her was about to lose the battle.

'Why is he smiling…?' Asuka wondered with a frown.

Judai suddenly began to chuckle lightly and smile goofily. He began to rub the back of his head as if from embarrassment. Asuka recoiled slightly in surprise, before her body began to feel comfortable warmth spread through her, causing her to giggle too.

_We were spinning in circles_

_With the moon in our eyes_

_No room left to move_

_In between you and I_

"I didn't do anything wrong before," Sho replied loudly to one of Asuka's friends' taunts, "but no matter what you say about me, I won't let you insult my Aniki, who came to help me!" The boy turned his attention to Judai. "Don't lose, Aniki!"

Judai turned and nodded to the boy. "Don't worry, Sho," he told him earnestly.

'With only 200 Life Points, what can he do?' Asuka wondered, in partial anxiousness.

'I have no monsters on my field,' Judai thought, 'and the only card that can do me much good on my field is Fusion Gate. But, I still have a chance. It all revolves on this next draw!'

"My turn, draw!" He tore a card from his deck and peeked at it. The goofy smile on his face grew wider. "It came…!" he exclaimed.

Asuka cocked an eyebrow and breathed heavily in excitement. She felt the excitement bring a grin to her face. She had never been this thrilled by a duel before, nor had she been so anxious to see what card her opponent was going to play before.

_We forgot where we were_

_And we lost track of time_

_As we sang to the wind ,_

_And we danced through the night_

"Now, I'll fuse Sparkman and Clayman on my field to summon Thunder Giant in attack mode!" Judai announced. The two heroes stood back to back as they were swallowed up by the swirling vortex of clouds. What descended was the giant hero with an orb producing electricity jutting out of its chest.

Asuka was relieved the monster was weaker, but troubled. The boy was still smiling, even though all he had done was summoned a monster for her to target. 'Was all that just for show…?' she wondered. "You know, my Cyber Blader's attack points are still higher at 3600," Asuka told the boy, "you can't beat it in battle with that thing."

"I know that, but Thunder Giant has another ability," Judai stated, "when it's summoned, Thunder Giant can destroy a monster whose original attack points are lower than his own."

"Original attack points…?" Asuka gasped.

"Before Cyber Blader used your Equipment Spell to power up, its attack points were…"

"Twenty…Twenty-one Hundred…!" Asuka whispered in shock, "lower than Thunder Giant's!"

"Let's finish this duel in a flash!" Judai cried happily. "I'll activate Thunder Giant's effect. Destroy Cyber Blader!" The hero sped forth and charged an attack within its palm. It ejected a large flash of thunder. "Now, Thunder Giant, attack her directly! Voltic Thunder!"

The hero turned the lightening in his palms from the position where Asuka's monster once stood towards Asuka herself. All Asuka could do was smile. 'What a nice duel,' she thought cheerily as the lightening struck her, eliminating the rest of her Life Points.

_And we sang_

'_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing_

_We're singin'_

'_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay'_

_And we danced on into the night_

"I won," Judai mentioned a few moments later after the adrenaline had worn off, "so by our agreement, I get to take Sho with me."

"Please," Asuka nodded, "I'll honor our agreement and we'll keep quiet about tonight."

Junko finally had enough. Asuka was being too nice to such a Dropout student. "Hmph," she grumbled, causing everyone to look at her, "don't get too cocky just because you won by luck!"

Asuka felt anger swell up in her at her friends words. "Don't be like that, Junko!" she told her firmly.

Junko gaped at her friend's comment. "Asuka-san…" she muttered.

Asuka inhaled and let it out heavily. "A loss is a loss," she told her, "don't do embarrassing things…"

"Nah," Judai cut in, "it could've been like she said." The three girls glanced at him, Asuka in shock, the other two in astonishment that someone would admit to winning by luck.

"You're really strong, Asuka," Judai blinked and grinned. Asuka gasped in surprise at the complement. Before she could recover and give a reply, he sat down and bade farewell. He was already about twenty meters away before she could regain her wits.

'That guy…' Asuka wonder, her face softening into a smile, '…this could get even more interesting.'

Junko glanced at the back of Asuka's head. 'I have a feeling that today, Asuka-san's different from before,' she realized. The red-haired girl turned her gaze to the boat containing Judai. 'It can't be that…'

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
_

_It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
_

_how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
_

_And we sang… _

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
_

_And the voices bang like the angels sing,  
_

_We're singing…  
_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
_

_And we danced on into the night!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, how was it? Bad? Good? Crappy? Awesome? Horrible? Great? Inquiring minds (that's me, for those of you keeping score at home) wanna know! Read and Review, please! Flames are welcome, as well.


End file.
